For the Love of Tynamo!
by Autumn Before Dawn
Summary: Lilliana is finally getting to go on her pokemon journey! Follow as she makes new friends and rivals along the way! Please read i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Tynamo!

**Hey there guys! Autumn here! i found this story saved along with a couple others that i had written awhile ago. I don't know if they are any good or if they will spark your interest but i hope you like them! Please read and review and ill love you forever! xoxo**

**-Autumn Before Dawn**

As I headed down the familiar path towards professor Junipers lab I gripped my pack tighter. This was so amazing! The wind tussled my hair, a few strands escaping my ponytail. Some wild Pidove flew over head happily. I neared the lab and saw professor Junipers Patrat working happily in the flower beds. When it saw me it smiled and rushed towards me.

"Patrat!" I giggled and petted her head gently.

"Hey Patrat. Where's the professor?" It nodded its head towards the green house behind the lab.

"Thanks!" I said heading off.

I grabbed the metal knob and entered the muggy room.

"Professor?" I looked around a corner hearing some rustling.

"Over here dear!" I headed towards her voice. Professor Juniper was on the ground covered in dirt.

"What happened?" I asked, helping her up. She just laughed and took my hand.

"Well I tripped over some roots and spilled all the new potting soil everywhere." She chided herself. I giggled as she brushed herself off.

The professor looked at me and realized why I was there.

"So she finally released you huh?" The professor and I teased each other often.

"Yup I'm here to get my first pokemon and pokedex!" I said excitedly. A look of worry crossed her face.

"Oh dear, im sorry liliana but were completely out of starter pokemon." My face fell.

"What? How?" I asked sadly.

"Well dear we have had quite a lot of new trainers lately and were completely out of starter types." I sighed and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" The professor caught up with me as we headed to the lab.

We entered the lab and the professor took me to her office.

"I do have one pokemon, but its not a starter type. We found it hurt by the side of the road and its still a little jumpy." Professor Juniper pulled out a poke ball from her desk and released the pokemon within with a beam of white light. A small, white, eel like pokemon appeared. It hovered above the ground and looked at me with cute black eyes.

"Tynamo?" it said shyly, backing up and bumping into the professor.

"This is Tynamo, She's not very strong yet but I think with time she could be a real showstopper." said the professor encouragingly. I smiled down at the cute little pokemon.

I plopped down on the floor and held out my hand gently.

"Hey there Tynamo, I'm Liliana and I'm just starting out on my journey. Would you like to come with me?" Tynamo looked at me and came a bit closer.

"I know the world is a big scary place, but when your with friends it doesn't seem so bad. What do you say?" Tynamo looked at me and nodded.

"Tynamo!" It said happily jumping into my lap. I giggled and petted her gently. Her skin was surprisingly soft, and gave off a small spark.

"Well Liliana it looks like you made a friend!" Professor juniper said happily.

"Here's Tynamo's poke ball and your pokedex." She said handing me the items.

"I hope you have a wonderful journey dear and don't forget to call!" She smiled as I stood and waved over my shoulder, heading out the door.

"I wont, goodbye professor!" I put my pokedex in my dress pocket along with Tynamo's poke ball. Tynamo followed me close behind as I headed out the door. As the door closed behind me I took my first few steps to what I knew would be a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: A new Friend!

**Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy! xoxo Disclaimer (I DO NOT OWN POKEMON)**

As we walked along the road to Striaton city I shuffled along the path, Tynamo at my heels. Suddenly I tripped.

"Ouch! You stupid rock!" I said as Tynamo bumped into me. A sky blue rock laid in the middle of the road. I picked it up, it was a lot lighter than I thought it would be, and it gave off a weird glow.

"Stupid rock I think I'll keep you." I said matter of factly. I put the stupid rock in my bag and got up, brushing my white dress off. Tynamo laughed at me and I laughed too.

"Sorry bout that im a little silly sometimes." Tynamo just shook her head and cuddled against my legs.

All of a sudden I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Tynamo?" She said curiously.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." I headed slowly over to the bushes, Tynamo close behind. I reached the bush and parted the branches, a pair of glowing eyes greeted me. A large monkey like pokemon rose from the bush. It looked angry.

"What is that?" I said pulling out my pokedex. _Simisear, the fire monkey pokemon. It scatters flames from its tail to burn opponents when its angry. _I looked up at the huge pokemon before me.

"Please Simisear, we didn't mean to bother you. I was just wondering what was making that noise." The fiery pokemon looked at me, his eyes filled with rage. I backed away quickly, Tynamo hiding behind my legs. Simisear stepped out from the bush towards us, fiery embers shooting from its tail.

All of a sudden a huge purple pokemon blocked the Simisear from attacking. Everything happened so fast. The strange new pokemon slammed into the angry Simisear, sending it flying, then it turned to me smiling. I blinked a few times, fully taking it in.

It was a big purple centipede like pokemon with 6 legs. It had a pointed beak like mouth and had reins in its jaws. I realized I had fallen back when the pokemon appeared so I got up and walked curiously forward.

"Well you could at least say thank you." A girl jumped down in front of me, making me flinch slightly. A Snivy perched on her shoulder, hugging her head closely.

"Um.. Who are you?" The girl looked to be about my age. She had long black hair that fell to her waist. Her smooth tan skin was complimented by deep forest green eyes, that matched her outfit. A loose sleeveless turtleneck sweater with grey shorts and knee high riding boots.

"My name is Andrea. I was passing by when I saw that Simisear try to attack you." I smiled and hugged her tightly. She flinched but hugged me back.

"Thank you so much! Tynamo and I were just checking out a sound and then Simisear attacked us." I pulled back and smiled gratefully.

"Did you say Tynamo?" I nodded and picked up the little cutie from behind my legs.

"Yeah she's my partner. We just started our journey today." Tynamo cooed and cuddled close to me. I giggled and looked back at Andrea.

"Wow you really just started your journey? I've been on mine for awhile now. Me and Snivy here are a great team." The Snivy smiled proudly and nestled her hair.

"Scoliapede!" Andrea turned and stroked the large pokemon's neck.

"And of course I have Scoliapede here to protect us all from big scary pokemon!" she cooed over Scoliapede, giggling slightly.

"Oh and this…" She said turning around. "Is Swadloon. She's really lazy and loves to be carried so I made her this pouch." I giggled and looked at the leafy pokemon.

"All of your pokemon are really great! I'm sure they're really strong too." Andrea beamed.

"Yeah they are and look…" Andrea pulled out a small case and opened it. inside were two gym badges.

"Wow you already have two gym badges?!" She smiled.

"Yup, so where are you headed anyways?" I looked down the long road.

"Well we're heading to Striaton city. I hear they have a great gym there and I'd really like to test out me and Tynamo's strength." Andrea smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan for a beginner. Hey would you mind if I tagged along? It would be nice for us to have some company, and I bet it would be really fun!" I smiled widely and nodded.

"That would be great!" I clutched Tynamo closer as she happily cooed in my arms and cuddled close. Andrea took the reins from Scoliapede's mouth and pulled out a poke ball.

"okay Scoliapede time for a rest." The pokemon was beamed inside the poke ball with a bright red light. Andrea clutched her pack tighter as we headed down the road to Striaton city.

After a few hours of walking and talking non-stop we were completely tired out. The sun was beginning to set slowly over the horizon. _-grrrmphrrr- _I heard Tynamo's belly grumble and giggled.

"I think we should stop and make camp." Another growl came from Tynamo's belly.

"And super." Giggled Andrea. I set Tynamo down as we all walked towards the tree line.

After awhile we came to a small clearing.

"This looks perfect!" I said happily. We set out our sleeping bags and started a fire. I set up a big pot over the fire and began making my grandma's famous potato soup. Tynamo and Snivy began to play happily around our sleeping bags, causing me to laugh. Andrea let out Scoliapede and instantly he laid down by Andrea.

"You lazy thing." She said teasing. The large pokemon nudged her playfully then curled around her. She put Swadloon down safely on a large pillow, then wandered over to me.

"Mmmm that smells good!" I smiled and served her a bowl.

"It's my grandma's recipe." Andrea smiled and spooned the creamy soup into her mouth.

"Yum! This is really good!" I smiled and served up four more bowls, taking them over to the pokemon.

"Here guys try this." I set the bowls down as Tynamo, Snivy, Swadloon, and Scoliapede all sampled the soup. Happy cries came from everyone.

"Tynamo!"

"Snivy vy!"

"Swaaad!"

"Scoliapede!" I smiled as we all ate happily.

When we were all full everyone changed into their pj's and nestled down sleepily. I crawled into my sleeping bag and rolled over onto my stomach. Tynamo happily cuddled next to me on my pillow as I pulled out my sketch book. Tynamo curiously watched as I drew all my new friends around me. When I finished I packed up my book and turned over, gazing up at the stars.

"Today has been the best day of my life." I said happily, cuddling closer to Tynamo.

"Yeah, im really glad I met you liliana. If I hadn't who knows how long we would have suffered through my bad cooking." Andrea's pokemon groaned in agreement. I giggled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight everyone." With all my new friends around me I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! please tell me what you think! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Dwebble!

**Chapter 3! Really hope you guys are enjoting this story! xoxo**

**-Autumn**

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was up but still lazily hanging near the horizon. I sat up and stretched. Tynamo was snoring softly on my pillow. I smiled, _she's so cute. _I thought to myself.

Suddenly a noise by the fire caught my attention. I got up, careful not to wake Tynamo, and slipped quietly towards the sound. The small bag of potatoes was on its side and was moving. I giggled and lightly touched the bag. A small crab like pokemon jumped and scurried out of the bag.

"Dweb? Dwebble!" it backed away from me frightened.

"Hey there little guy I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled sweetly at him and pulled out a potato.

"Here, go ahead and have this if your hungry, I wont tell." I winked at the little cutie as he came closer and took the small potato from my hand with his pinchers.

I took out my pokedex and scanned Dwebble while he ate.

_Dwebble, the hermit crab pokemon. Once it finds a suitable rock it makes its home by carving into it. _I looked at the picture then at the Dwebble in front of me. This little guy didn't have a shell!

"Hey Dwebble where's your shell?" I asked curiously. Dwebble looked up at me sadly, bits of potato clinging to his face.

"Dweb Dwebble." It said shaking its head. I pulled out a tissue and wiped his face.

"So you don't have a shell at all? I guess you just haven't found the right rock have you?" he shook his head and looked at the ground fidgeting slightly, then I remembered the stupid rock.

"Hey wait here a second okay?" he nodded as I hurried to my pack and grabbed the blue rock. I went back over to Dwebble and sat down in front of him.

"I tripped over this in the middle of the road." I tossed it back and forth between my hands.

"Its pretty and its very light weight, do you think it would work?" Dwebble shrugged as I set the rock down in front of him. He scurried all around it, tapping it in places.

"Dweb Dwebble!" his face lit up as he began carving the rock into a perfect home.

"I'm so glad I could help Dwebble!" I said happily watching Dwebble work.

He used his pinchers to carve a hole in the rock and sprayed a sticky looking goo on the imperfections. When he was done The blue rock looked a little like a beehive, rounded out but with three ridges. It still glowed slightly in the morning light as Dwebble crawled into his new home. It was a perfect fit! His light orangey skin contrasted perfect with the sky blue of the rock.

"Dwebble!" He said excitedly, jumping into my arms and hugging me.

"Your welcome little guy, hey would you like to be my pokemon?" Dwebble nodded eagerly as I pulled out an unused poke ball.

"Then Dwebble…" He touched the button in the middle of the poke ball as a red light beamed him inside. It wriggled a bit then let out a soft ping.

"Welcome to the team!" I said a bit to loudly as Andrea woke up, yawning.

"Andrea! I just caught a Dwebble!" She turned and looked at me sleepily.

"Really? Wow your second pokemon in only two days *Yawn* Can I see it?" I nodded and pushed the button in the middle of the poke ball. Dwebble came out in a stream of white light.

"Dwebble!" it said happily, jumping back into my arms.

"Oh its so cute!" Andrea said squealing and crawling over to us.

"Dwebble this is Andrea, she's my friend and im traveling with her." Andrea smiled and gave a little wave. Dwebble smiled back and saluted her.

"Dweb Dwebble!" He said adorably. I giggled and pointed to his shell explaining it to Andrea.

"Wow that's really lucky. I guess you two were just meant to be."

Dwebble nodded and jumped out of my arms, heading over to the sack of potatoes.

"Oh and he really likes potatoes." I said giggling as Dwebble took one out of the bag and munched happily. I heard a small yawn behind me and turned to see Tynamo sleepily floating towards me.

"Good morning sunshine. You guys are really not morning people." I said laughing and picking up Tynamo.

"Tynamo I want you to meet someone, Dwebble come here!" Dwebble scurried over and saluted to Tynamo.

"Dweb Dwebble!" He said respectfully.

"This is Dwebble he's our new friend and he's going to travel with us okay?" Tynamo's cheeks turned pink as she batted her eyelashes at the small crabby pokemon.

"Tynamo." She said sweetly. I giggled.

"Well it looks like you two are going to be friends." Andrea said with a giggle. I set Tynamo down as she went over to Dwebble. Dwebble smiled and bowed respectfully. Tynamo giggled then tagged him and hurried away. Dwebble got the idea as they began to play tag. I sighed contentedly and looked at Andrea.

"How about some breakfast?" I asked. Andrea nodded eagerly as both our stomachs rumbled.

I headed over to a pecha berry bush and stripped it of its berries. Then I placed them in a pot over the fire to cook, adding a bit of sugar and honey while I rolled out the pastries on a small makeshift table. When I finished the pastries I checked the pot and poured the yummy filling into twenty perfect little tarts.

"Perfect!" I said happily. I looked around and saw that everyone had woken up while I worked and were packing up the sleeping bags. I set the pastries on a big plate and walked over to everyone.

"Okay everyone I made pechaberry tarts!" I announced as everyone took one.

"These are amazing!" said Andrea quickly gulping down three.

"Its my grandmothers recipe too." I laughed and took one for myself, biting into the sweet fruity pastry.

"Dwebble!"

"Tynamo!"

"Scoliapede!"

"Snivy vy!"

"Swaaad" Happy cries sounded around me.

"I'm glad you all like them." I smiled and set the plate down, letting the pokemon get more.

As everyone was finishing up Tynamo and Dwebble both reached for the last tart.

"Dweb Dwebble" Said Dwebble bowing and letting Tynamo have the tart. Tynamo's cheeks turned pink as she gracefully used her tail to cut the tart in half.

"Tynamo was that cut?" I asked.

"Tynamo!" She said in consent. I smiled happily as my pokemon split the tart. As we all packed up I quickly took out my sketch book and drew Dwebble.

Putting the book back I pulled out a sleeveless white dress that came to my knees and poofed out a bit. I slipped out of my pj's and put on my dress then picked up my pack and turned. Andrea was putting Swadloon in her pack and she had Scoliapede's reins in her hands.

"So do you want to walk today or shall we ride in style?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I've never ridden a pokemon before! Lets try it!" I said excitedly. Andrea nodded and slid the reins into Scoliapede's mouth. I turned to my pokemon.

"Okay guys why don't you take a rest while we ride to Striaton city. When we get off Scoliapede I'll call you back out okay?" Dwebble nodded but Tynamo had tears in her eyes.

"Tyna Tynamo" She said cuddling up against my legs. I picked her up and petted her gently.

"Hey it'll be okay baby girl. I wouldn't put you back but I don't have any way to carry you." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I think we can fix that." Said Andrea, setting down Swadloon.

"Swadloon will you do the honors?" Swadloon nodded and set to work.

"Pretty much the only time she's not lazy is when she's working." Said Andrea laughing. She grabbed leaves and began weaving them together. In no time Swadloon was holding a small pack. I picked it up and smiled putting Tynamo in the pack.

"Thank you so much its perfect!" Swadloon looked proudly up at me then crawled back in its own pack. The small leafy pack hooked onto my backpack as Tynamo happily settled in.

"Thanks Andrea! Swadloon!" They nodded as I turned and called Dwebble back to his poke ball. He saluted me as the red beam pulled him inside.

I tucked the poke ball into my dress pocket then climbed up onto Scoliapede, Andrea already waiting. She stroked Scoliapede's neck and snapped the reins gently. Immediately Scoliapede took off. I squealed and clutched Andrea's waist. The wind whipped past us, blowing my hair about my face.

"This is so much fun!" I said giggling. Andrea was calm, obviously used to the windy treatment.

"Yeah and we should be in Striaton city in just a few minutes this way." I smiled and checked on Tynamo. She was smiling, her eyes bright as she laughed. I could see the city in the distance, getting closer with every second.

**So that's it for now! I'll update either tommorow or maybe tonight! but i hope you enjoyed please review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: A strange encounter!

**Chapter four up and ready! Please read and review! xoxo**

As we reached the edge of the city Scoliapede slowed down. Tall apartment buildings were everywhere as we dismounted Scoliapede and began to tour the city.

"This city is so cool!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah I've been here a few times. The pokemon center's great! Why don't we go check it out? Scoliapede could use a rest." I nodded as Andrea took the reins out of Scoliapede's mouth and called him back to his poke ball.

"So which…" All of a sudden two guys in weird uniforms came running towards us, a small pink pokemon with purple flowers all over it was in a cage carried by the larger of the two.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch ooouuuttt!" They rounded the corner as a girl came rushing towards us, knocking us both to the ground.

"Ouch what the.." Andrea said rubbing her head. I picked up Tynamo from where she had fallen out of her pack and kissed her on top of the head.

"poor baby." I said cooing over her.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Tears streaked her face and she looked very frazzled. Her short blonde hair was on end and her long skirt had gotten dirty.

"Hey what happened to you…?" She looked at us as we got up then threw her arms around Andrea and started to cry.

"I'm Bianca.. Those… guys… stole.. My pokemon!" She said shakily through sobs. By now Andreas shirt was soaked.

"You mean those two men?" She nodded as Andrea patted her back awkwardly. I could feel myself getting angry.

"Bianca I'll help you get your pokemon back!" I said turning to go after them. Andrea grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Wait a second liliana, you cant just barge in without a plan! I think we should make a plan." I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay so what should we do?" asked Bianca. I took out my pokedex and Dwebble's poke ball releasing him.

"Well first and foremost Dwebble were going to kick some bad men's butts!" He just gave me a weird look.

"They stole Bianca's pokemon!" I said explaining.

"Dwebble!" He made a fist and nodded his head.

"Good so…" I scanned him with my pokedex.

_Dwebble. Male. Level 18. Bug-bite, Slash, Dig, X scissor. _

I smiled and nodded.

"Wow you have some great moves!" Tynamo looked at him and cooed snuggling into her pack.

"Okay you guys follow me. I'm going to go and find those bullies! Dwebble come on!" I said as I rushed in the direction the two guys went. Dwebble followed me closely as I came upon a sign that said Dreamyard. A long fence separated the path from a gloomy looking area. It was getting foggier as we neared the entrance. I stopped at the entrance.

"Ready?" I asked looking down at Dwebble.

"Dweb!" We charged into the gloomy Dreamyard. I could hear Andrea and Bianca following close behind.

As we rounded a corner I spotted the two characters from before. They had the pokemon in the cage and they were kicking it around.

"Munna!" Bianca screamed. The two guys turned and looked straight at me.

"Well look what we have here butch." said the smaller man.

"Looks like some weak trainers Terrance." Said the large brutish one.

"Let's teach them a lesson in the name of team plasma!" said Terrance. Terrance stepped a bit closer to me and sent out his pokemon. A small purple cat like pokemon appeared.

"Purloin purr!" it said wickedly.

"Dwebble let's go!" I said as Dwebble rushed towards the Purloin.

"Now use slash!" Dwebble neared the pokemon as his pincher glowed with a white light, becoming long and wicked sharp.

"Purloin dodge!" But it was to late. Dwebble hit Purloin hard sending it flying backwards.

"No! get up!" said Terrance angrily. Purloin got to its feet weakly.

"Purr…" it said as it fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good job Dwebble! I'm so proud of you!" I squealed as Dwebble saluted me and turned, ready for battle.

"Terrance you idiot! You just lost to a young girl!" Butch smacked Terrance on the head and threw him to the side, his purloin regaining strength and heading towards him.

"Now it's my turn!" said butch with a scowl.

"Be careful liliana! He's really strong!" Yelled Bianca from behind me.

"I will!" I said then turned to see a taller ground hog like pokemon.

"Watchog!" It said menacingly. Dwebble stood strong waiting for orders.

"Okay Dwebble use dig!" I said as Dwebble disappeared.

"What kind of dirty trick is…" Dwebble shot up from the ground and slammed into Watchog. Watchog seemed dazed for a moment then leapt angrily at Dwebble missing.

"Dwebble now use Bugbite!" Dwebble leapt onto Watchog's back and bit down viciously on his neck. Watchog fell to his knees as Dwebble leapt off. Watchog closed it eyes and fell facedown in the dirt.

"NO! Get up!" said butch angrily.

"Now give us back that pokemon!" I yelled at them angrily.

"Looks like.. WERE OUTTA HERE!" screamed butch as he picked up Terrance, Watchog, and purloin running away. Bianca rushed over to the cage and helped Munna out.

"Munna! I'm so happy your safe! Thank you liliana." She said looking at me. I smiled and plopped down on the ground.

"Dwebble you did great!" I said as he happily leapt into my arms.

"He's really strong. I think you could definitely challenge the gym now." said Andrea. Tynamo wriggled out of her pack and tackled Dwebble in an embrace. Dwebble smiled and hugged her.

"Awww you guys are to cute!" I said as Andrea and Bianca came over to me.

"Well Liliana I owe you one! You saved my Munna!" Bianca hugged my tightly, twirling me around.

"Well I got to go Byeee!" She rushed off, Munna close behind as we watched in amusement.

"She's really flighty." Andrea said laughing.

"Yeah. Let's head to the pokemon center, im sure Dwebble is tired." He nodded.

"Dweb!" I picked up both my pokemon as we headed towards the pokemon center.


	5. Chapter 5: The boy with the blue hair!

**Hey guys! I really hope you are all enjoying this story as much as i am! i love you all! xoxo**

That afternoon after our pokemon were healed we checked out a room at the pokemon center.

"Hey Andrea I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to call my grandmother." Andrea nodded and fell back on her bed sleepily. Swadloon was already snoring.

"Okay im gonna…zzz" I giggled and turned to my pokemon.

"okay guys I want you to come with me. I'm sure grandma would love to meet you" Dwebble saluted me and Tynamo jumped into my arms.

When I got to the communications machine I dialed granny's number. Her face appeared on the screen and lit up instantly.

"Liliana! How are you my dear?" I smiled and clutched Tynamo closer.

"I'm doing great granny. I want you to meet my pokemon. This is Tynamo" Tynamo smile sweetly and squealed happily.

"Tynamo!" Dwebble jumped up onto my shoulder and saluted my granny.

"Dwebble!" I giggled.

"And this is Dwebble." Granny looked at my pokemon and smiled.

"They seem quite fond of you dear, I'm glad your doing so well." I nodded.

"yes and you'll never guess what happened!" I explained everything I had experienced over the past two days.

"Wow flower you sure have been busy." Granny lightly laughed as Meinshoa came into view.

"Mein!" I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Meinshoa! Are you keeping granny out of trouble?" she nodded as granny nudged her playfully.

"yeah she never lets me have any fun." Meinshoa rolled her eyes

"well dear I'm so glad your having fun with your journey. I'm going to go rest these old bones now I love you." I smiled and blew a kiss to her.

"I love you to granny." with that the screen went dark.

"Dwebble!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you guys like her Dwebble. What do you think Tynamo?" Tynamo smiled and cooed.

"Tyna!" she said happily. I clutched Tynamo tighter then thought of the professor.

"Hey would you guys like to call professor Juniper?" I asked.

"Tynamo!" she said happily.

"Dweb? Dwebble." I smiled down at him.

"Professor Juniper is great. She's the one who sent me and Tynamo off on our journey!" Dwebble nodded.

"Dweb!" I dialed the number and waited. Professor Junipers face came on the screen and instantly she smiled.

"Why hello Liliana! How's it going so far?" I smiled widely.

"its been great! Me and Tynamo are having a great time oh!…" I picked up Dwebble too and set him on my shoulder.

"this is Dwebble!" I said excitedly.

"Dweb Dwebble!" he said saluting the professor.

"Oh well hi there Dwebble!" said the professor excitedly.

"You know liliana you have two rare pokemon. I'm sure they will make you proud." I beamed proudly.

"They already have professor…" I told the professor all about the days events.

"Wow it sounds like you had quite the ordeal. I'm very proud that your working so hard! And they way you helped Bianca! Terrific!" I smiled and clutched Tynamo closer.

"I'm having such a great time proffesor…" I could feel tears welling up.

"Thank you so much for giving me Tynamo! We've really become good friends!" The professor smiled.

"Well of course you have! Your going to be a great trainer Liliana. Well I have to go tend to the garden, Patrat has been bugging me about it all day! Signing off!" I smiled and waved as the screen went blank.

"Dweb Dwebble!" He said happily, hugging my head.

"I like her too." I said giggling.

"Tynamo!" I smiled down at her and stroked her softly.

"I miss her too baby girl."

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a boy with wavy blue hair standing behind me. He couldn't have been more than 16 years old. As I looked into his Cerulean blue eyes I felt my face turn pink.

"Umm… may I use the communications miss?" He said in a smooth voice, bowing low.

"Umm.. Uh yeah sorry." I said quickly moving out of the way. Clumsily I tripped on my own feet. I closed my eyes as Tynamo and Dwebble jumped down. I waited for the impact of the ground but instead I felt Arms surrounding me. I looked up to see the blue haired boy holding me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You must be more careful miss." He said lingering just a few seconds to long, making my face burn.

"Thank you!" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Anytime." He said taking my hand and placing a kiss there. Tynamo and Dwebble starred at us, confused. As the boys lips left my skin I felt a warm tingling sensation spread through me as his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't think of anything to say so I turned, smiling slightly and gesturing for my pokemon to follow. As I reached the stairs I looked over my shoulder. The blue haired boy was watching me, his face the lightest shade of pink.

I hurried to the room, my pokemon close behind, as I shut the door tight behind me.

"Andrea!" She sat up sleepily as I told her everything that happened.

"Wow sounds like you have a cruusssh!" she said teasingly. My face instantly turned red.

"I DO NOT!" I said crossly, flopping down on my bed, Tynamo and Dwebble jumping up too. Tynamo cuddled close to me and Dwebble climbed on my stomach.

"He was sooo cute!" I said dreamily. Andrea squealed and flopped down beside me, causing us both to giggle like little girls.

"But you didn't get his name right?" I sighed.

"No I didn't think to." Andrea face palmed.

"Wow… Hey! I know how about we go to the gym! I already have the badge but you could get one to get your mind of that boy!" I hugged her as we got up.

"That's a great idea!" I turned to my pokemon.

"You guys up for it?" They nodded and smiled, putting on their game faces.

"Then lets go!"


End file.
